King Dope
}} |} King Dope is the President of the Republic of Celtic and currently a member of Death Before Dishonor. He is perhaps best known as the founder and the leading member of the defunct EUFN alliance that had existed between March 2008 to February 2009 and creating the ideology of Forwardism. Current situation From March to December 2009 King Dope was a member of GGA before leaving. For most of December 2009 he was in a proxy alliance called UoS before joining Death Before Dishonor on the 23rd December. Change to yellow From the 8th of March 2008 to 26th of December 2009 King Dope was a member of the green team however since joining a yellow team alliance he changed to yellow on the 26th of December. Death Before Dishonor King Dope has been a member since the 23rd of Decemeber 2009 UoS - A proxy alliance For a brief moment in December 2009 King Dope was in a proxy alliance gathering up on national resources before looking for worthwhile alliances to join. On the 23rd of December he was recruited by the honourble alliance of Death Before Dishonor. GGA For most of 2009 King Dope was a member of GGA however by the summer king dope became somewhat inactive both in game and in alliance but this has changed in early December 2009 when he left the alliance and became more active. EUFN As Prime Minister He was the last Prime minister of the EUFN and as President Murphy left the alliance before him, King Dope was the last remaining member in the alliance and he was able to disband the alliance stating that "the EUFN has had its time and i have chosen to let it go peacefully" As President First EUFN President On the 7th of April both King Dope and the then Prime Minister Booze agreed to abolish the elective monarchy and replace it with a republican alliance. Dope became president on the 8th. Elected Term Bill 2008 On the 21st of May 2008 he and the recently elected Prime Minister James passed a new bill called the Elected Term Bill 2008. This bill will change the terms of the elected leaders mostly the President and Prime Minister. EUFN Bank Bill 2008 At 2am on the 24th of May He and Prime Minister James passed the law that will from 8am on 25th May 2008 will create a whole new Bank of the EUFN. The bank will send out a certain amount of money allocated to certain groups of members. Green alliance On the 18th of May 2008, King Dope change the alliance multi-colour team status to Green. Ministry of Defence On 1st June 2008 he changed the name of the former High Command to the Ministry of Defence. The new military organisation of the alliance has slighty more power in terms of that they can discuss if the alliance as a whole should go to war and urge the President and Prime Minister on whether or not the EUFN to declare war or not. Resigning On the 7th of December 2008, King Dope announched he will resign on the 1st of January 2009. On the 10th it was annoucnhed that Emperor Murphy became the the person to succeed King Dope. As Monarch On the 13th of March 2008, the day the EUFN was created King Dope made himself King of the alliance. Due to being King he was also the leader of the EUFN Council and led the High Command, the military side to the alliance. On the 8th April he became the President of the alliance Foundation He is the founder of the EUFN, creating it on the 13th of March 2008. Change of flag On the 7th of April agreed upon by both King (now president) and former Prime minister Booze, a new flag was comissioned and replaced the old one. As Finance Minister As the head of the alliance King Dope believes until more members with an proven quality for economics he should look after the economy of the alliance. Stepping down On the 18th of May 2008 he gave the role to the new member Prince James III. Finance Minister again On the 3rd November 2008, King Dope became Finance Minister again. Stepped down on 24th November '08. Qoutes *A great leader is one who inspire greatness into others. *A problem is not a obstacle that is to be avoided but a challenge to overcome. Forwardism On the 20th of October 2008, President Dope created Forwardism. A week later the EUFN adopted the ideology as its beliefs. Wars fought King Dope is a well estabhlished war vetran having fought in some notable wars and battles which includes; *TUF-EUFN War *Karma War *TOP-C&G War which forms part of the Second Unjust War See also EUFN Category:Individuals Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations Category:Leaders Category:Politicians